Happy Birthday, Tami
by Rina Meunier
Summary: M-rated continuation of Chapter 10 of my story "Leben".


**Happy Birthday**

They cleaned up and then Spock led Tami to the bed where they sat down and he started playing a song for her on his lyre, quietly singing the Vulcan lyrics. She listened with awe. When he was finished she asked: "What was that song?"

"It is an ancient love song. Did you enjoy it?"

Tami hugged and kissed him, mindful of the instrument in his lap. Spock quickly put it back in its case before embracing her again. "Happy birthday, Tami," he whispered into her ear.

She sighed and rubbed his back. They kissed again and again, each kiss more passionate than the one before. She pulled him on top of her and gently ran her fingers over the shell of his ear, making him shiver. She smiled.

"I need to know if I am interpreting your actions correctly. Do you really wish to take this step?"

She placed a kiss on his cheek. "Yes."

Spock allowed himself a small smile. "Very well." He kissed her lips, her cheek, slowly moving his lips to her ear, which he gently nibbled. Tami's breath hitched audibly and she started squirming when he intensified his efforts.

He chuckled. "Sensitive?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

She pouted and lightly punched his arm. He stood and pulled her up as well. "We should disrobe for this."

She giggled. "Probably."

He responded by kissing her while untying the apron around her waist. She tugged at his uniform shirt and he lifted his arms to help her remove it. Tami used the opportunity to pull his undershirt over his head. She gently ran her hands over his bare chest, tracing his ribs and muscles, pausing at his heart before putting her arms around his neck and pecking his lips.

"It appears that you have me at a disadvantage, Miss Pfaff."

She smirked up at him. "What do you plan to do about it, Commander?"

His hands moved to the buttons of the Dirndl and undid them. She shrugged out of the dress and it slid to the floor. The white blouse ended just below her ample bosom, revealing a white tank top beneath it. Transparent tights did nothing to conceal those long legs and white lace panties.

He growled into her ear while unbuttoning the blouse and tossing it aside. He let go of her for a short moment to rid himself of his boots, socks and pants. When he gazed at her again, she lay on the sheets in nothing but her panties and a matching bra.

Her body was curvy with ample cleavage and wide hips, a not quite flat stomach and shapely legs. She avoided his eyes. "I know my physique is no match for yours. I hope I don't disappoint you."

He lay down next to her and pulled her close. "I find you quite pleasant to look at," he muttered into her hair. She nuzzled his chest, hands caressing his back. He moved his hand from her shoulder blade to her hip, making her snort.

He pulled away. "Ticklish too?" he asked teasingly.

She blushed. "Yeah, insanely so."

He deliberately brushed his fingers up her side, making her squirm in his arms. "Does this bother you?"

She shyly shook her head. "No, quite the opposite," she admitted sheepishly.

He took this as permission to restrain her legs with his and dig his fingers into her ribs. She squeaked and started giggling. He moved up and down, tried her back and thighs – which caused her to thrash quite violently in his hold – and back up her ribcage. He hesitated briefly, before worming his fingers under her bra, teasing the spot just below her armpits.

She squealed and her laughter became high-pitched and hysterical. After a short time she started pushing his hands away in earnest. "Enough, please. Stop."

He removed his hands, placing them flat on her back. He listened to her heavy breathing. "Are you alright?"

She nodded. "Thanks. It's been a while."

"You enjoy this quite a lot."

"Depends on the person who does it. It works with close friends and with romantic partners it adds a sexual component. You will have to be careful when touching certain areas of my skin."

He cupped her face. "There is no need to be ashamed. Your reaction does not bother me. If this is something that pleases you, you simply need to tell me."

She met his eyes. "Okay," she whispered.

He kissed her again. He touched the clasp of her bra. "May I?"

She smirked. "Of course."

He removed the garment swiftly before rolling her under him and nibbling down her neck, eliciting a sigh from his lover's lips.

He gently cupped her breasts, rubbing her nipples gently. She moaned softly. "What about you?"

He slowly lowered himself, rubbing his crotch against her hip. "I am content." He moved his lips down to her chest where he proceeded with nibbling and licking those sensitive nubs until she was digging her nails into his scalp.

He moved further downwards, kissing every inch of skin. He looked at her face. Her head was back, her eyes closed. He smirked and pushed his hand into her panties, encountering a startling amount of moisture. She gave a startled yelp and whimpered when he removed his fingers. He grasped the waistband and she lifted her hips slightly to help him get the garment off.

Tami startled when he once more placed his hand between her legs, gently exploring where she was most sensitive. He teased her without mercy until she begged him to stop. "Spock, please. I can't… you need to stop if you want to be inside me."

He rested his hand on her thigh. "What do you need?"

She caught her breath. "Could you prepare me? Just put two fingers inside and scissor them? It hurts without preparation. And could we use a condom? I'm a bit paranoid in that regard."

He kissed her. "I did not ask you to justify your wishes. This is your body, you decide what happens. I will do as you ask."

She nodded. "Thanks. I know I ask much…"

"Tami, stop trying to make excuses for things that do not require any. "

"Sorry," she said and bit her lip.

He rolled his eyes. "You are hopeless."

She giggled and teased the tips of his ears, an action that made him close his eyes and hitch his breathing. "Who's the one with the sensitive ears again?"

His eyes remained shut as her fingers glided across his skin, through the hair on his chest, brushing his nipples and further down until she cupped the bulge in his underwear. He gasped at that, his breathing quickening when she pulled down the last item of clothing and wrapped her fingers around his erection, teasing it to full hardness.

He pulled her hand away, breathing hard. "That is more than sufficient." He removed the pants entirely and looked deeply into her eyes. "Tami, it is difficult for me to keep my shields up. Will you allow me to sense your emotions through our contact?"

She reached up and stroked his cheek. "Of course. I trust you."

He gave her an honest smile that made her heart melt. She traced his lips with her thumb. "Shall I start?"

She reached over to the drawer of her bedside table and took out a condom, which she placed on the table. "Now I'm ready."

He gently slid his fingers into her, two at first and scissoring them, then a third, occasionally rubbing her clitoris. She spread her legs further. "I'm prepared. Please, I need to feel you."

Spock removed his fingers, tore open the wrapper and put on the condom. Once he was done, he took her hands and slid into her slowly. "Is this alright?"

She nodded. "Let me adjust, okay, you can move now."

So he did, gently and carefully. She tilted her hips up to meet his thrusts. "This does not do much for you, does it?"

She shook her head. "Not really, but it's not unpleasant. You can thrust harder. I won't break."

He complied, drowning in the sensations. She squeezed his hands with every move. "Take what you need," she whispered.

She virtually radiated with joy and affection for him. Her pleasure amplified his own and when she wrapped a leg around his hips, he could no longer hold back and came. He rolled off her before collapsing on the mattress.

He felt her remove the condom and dispose of it. She turned to him with a loving smile. "Satisfied?"

He nodded and pushed himself up on his elbows. "I still need to tend to your needs."

She stroked a finger down his nose. "I'm not in a hurry."

He lay on his side to face her and pull her against him. His tongue teased her ear thoroughly, her breasts were pressed against his chest and his hand slowly descended until he touched her between her legs. His fingers slid over wet skin, drawing out squirms and whimpers.

He placed her leg over his hip to get better access. One hand moved from her head to lightly pinch her side and ribs. Her eyes were squeezed shut and he could feel the pleasure building inside of her.

He sped up his the movements of his hand, her nails dug into his back, every muscle tensed before contracting and she reached her completion with shaky breaths and quiet sounds.

She turned around so that he was spooning her to collect herself. "Thanks."

He removed the hair tie and untangled the golden strands. "There is no need to thank me. It is only fair to take care of your desires."

He cradled her against him and only then did he notice that she was shaking for a whole different reason. He bent over her and saw tears running down her cheeks, leaving trails of mascara in their wake.

"What is wrong? Are you hurt?"

She shook her head. "No, I don't know… I just… I can no longer hold it in. I miss… home."

He sat up, pulling her up until she was crying into his shoulder. He rubbed her head and back, whispering reassuring words into her ear. "You're getting make up all over you," she muttered into his skin.

He rested his chin against her hair. "I have had worse, Tami. Much worse."


End file.
